1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to an endotracheal apparatus and more specifically it relates to an endotracheal tube holding and securing apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
Frequently, convalescing patients require continuous medical treatment such as that provided by medical devices assisting with respiration, medication, monitoring and/or drainage of bodily fluids of the patient. These medical devices typically require lengths of medical tubing, such as catheters, ventilators, electrical leads and the like, attached between the patient and a base unit to provide treatment. Because the medical tubing must be maintained in a relatively fixed position on the patient for extended periods of time, it is desirable to attach the tubing to the patient to accommodate movement of the patient without disturbing the attachment of the tubing.
Often times, for lack of a fully versatile band, the medical tubing is attached by taping the tubing down against the patient's skin or clothing. Clearly, tape is the least desirable choice for securing and aligning medial tubing relative a patient, since patient excretions such as perspiration, blood or saliva can wet the tape, causing it to loosen and the medical tubing to become dislodged. As a result, there are presently a number of devices available for securing catheters and the like to a person's limb.
A need therefore exists for an improved multi-purpose adjustable tube holder which both secures and aligns a tubular medical device adjacent a portion of a human body. Such a multi-purpose adjustable tube holder should be tape-free to avoid the many problems associated with taping tubular medical devices to a patient's skin or clothing while still providing the attachment versatility of tape. Also, such a device should securely affix the medical tubing, and to prevent irritation and gouging caused by movement of the medical tubing relative the patient and provide cushioning between the tubing and the patient. Therefore, the device should be without metallic mechanical attachments, such as metal hooks and buttons.
Further, such a device should be conveniently and efficiently manipulated to secure and align medical tubing relative the patient, without requiring disconnection of the medical tubing for use with the device and without semi-permanently attaching the device to the medical tubing. Preferably, such a device should be infinitely adjustable both with respect to the secure mounting of the tubular medical device to the multi-purpose adjustable tube holder. Most importantly, such a device should permit the adjustment of the location of the tubing relative to the patient's mouth without a re-positioning or otherwise affecting the multi-purpose adjustable tube holder. Ideally, such a device should be simple to manufacture so that it may be economical and sterilizable or sanitarily discarded after use.
This invention is also designed for comfort, and to stabilize the endotracheal tube, nasal tracheal tube, stomach pump and tube feeding tubes after they are secured. In addition, the present invention prevents numbness, necrosis of the lips, bacteria build up, halitosis, sores and thereby improves the quality of patient treatment. The endotracheal tube and nasal tracheal tube are used to administer oxygen to the rings by means of mechanical ventilators of T-pieces. The feeding tube is for food injestion and the stomach pump tube is for removing the contents of the stomach. The bite block is used to prevent the patient from biting the endotracheal tube and cutting off the supply of oxygen to the lungs.
Numerous endotracheal devices have been provided in prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.